custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vantelic
Vantelic is a member of the Order of Mata Nui, and currently serves as one of its Elite Members. Biography Early Life Vantelic was originally a Mechanical and Aerospace Engineer Graduate on the Island of Versuva, working closely with Development Teams to help create armor sets, weaponry, and air-faring vehicles for national to international use. Noticed as a a successful Engineer, Vantelic caught the attention of several foreign interests. Although he lead a successful life on Versuva, Vantelic eventually dismissed himself from his occupation; heading on a journey. Making his way around the Matoran Universe, Vantelic eventually found himself training as a warrior in several organizations--more specifically the League of Kumeri. After abandoning the organization, Vantelic disappeared off the grid for a long time--relocating to Metru Nui. Hoping to reopen shop, Vantelic found himself in the middle of a rising blackmarket and gang. Realizing this to be a potential threat, Vantelic decided it was best to work against the blackmarket. Eventually catching the attention of the blackmarkets leader: Vihanny, Vantelic was targeted to be eliminated by Vihanny. ''Coldest Day Events ''Re-write in progress... Later Life Eventually being drafted into the Order of Mata Nui, Vantelic was eventually designated to work as an Engineer in the Order. Vantelic was responsible for developing weapons and armor for the Order, including some Aerospace work. Eventually as his designs became more elaborate, certain upgrades were only compatible with certain users. Eventually deciding that neural and physical implements were necessary. Volunteering himself for augmentation, Vantelic underwent a few medical procedures so that the armor complied to his mental and physical stature. After initial tests ran good, certain monitors were necessary--in fear of Vantelic's declining health; requiring more implements. Although this set Vantelic back a few pegs in terms of development. TBW... Abilities and Traits Abilities As a Mersion, Vantelic is not really built for the pursuit of combat; nor is he built for punishment or extended physical trauma or periods of time without rest like most other species on Aqua Magna. He is, however an superb brawler and tactician; with genius-level intellect in most fields of engineering, having taken a series of courses in his home-land: Versuva, at the Great Academy. After graduation, Vantelic specialized in the development of a series of aviation vehicles and more specifically: weapon systems. Skills in these area's are nearly unparalleled in terms of intellect, (with the exception of few Lykos Engineers) and are commonly met with high-standards. Vantelic also knows plenty about hand-to-hand, swordsmanship, riflemanship, tacticanship, and a series of brawling styles after studying abroad on distant islands away from Versuva. While not a very strong fighter, Vantelic is known to be quick on his feet and an exceptionally well fighter; standing a chance against most elite warriors such as Toa if required. However, unlike Toa or any other stronger species, Vantelic is quick to tire and can take significantly less damage before having to retire or take a break; although is a faster and more capable mind. Traits While in his youth, Vantelic was described as quiet and short-tempered. Although he didn't get into fights often, it didn't take much to set him off in anger; and it became very obvious that he won't stand down until he proves them wrong or otherwise. After relocating to Metru Nui, Vantelic was described as intimidating a rough around the edges; never willing to stand down and persistant with his work. After being recruited into the Order of Mata Nui, Vantelic seemed to calm down significantly. Although he really never spoke to another member in any given situation; even if he wanted to, it was obvious that Vantelic was for the most part calm and collected. At points, Vantelic would become furious and unpredictable; but usually kept it to himself--and made it more than obvious he didn't want to be bothered. Vantelic has also been seen to be kind and generous, willing to put one above himself if it even meant risking his life. However, he has also been seen with a fairly darker sides of being a lot more aggressive and short-tempered. Appearances Offical Storyline Apperances *''Coldest Day'' * Consciousness Unoffical Storyline Apperances *''The Nameless Toa'' *''Survival of the Fittest: Season 3'' *''On'' (Apocalypse Universe) Trivia *Vantelic's Theme is: Antorozous. *Vantelic's cultural influences are: Gordon Freeman (Half-Life Series), Batman (DC Comics), Master Chief (Halo Series), etc. *Vantelic's species was created by by user Chicken Bond.